Back Here
by SavvySiberian
Summary: Join Piper in her adventure down to a mythological underworld to bring her loved ones back from the dead. (PL)
1. Default Chapter

_Note: This is titled after BBMaks song "Back Here" I don't own it, I'm just using it. And of course I don't own the chars in less you don't know them from the show. Feedback is always good I love it all. So please reply to this story to let me know what yeah think? By the way this takes place after the episode Awakened. Leo and Piper have not gotten back together and Leo is human. The only thing that has happen is Piper gave him a job and helped him find an apartment and a car. _   
_Ok just didn't want anyone to get confused. Enjoy! _

One more note: Ok this was actually written around the time that Awakened aired so it's pretty old. You might have seen it on other sites; this is an edited version of the story. I hope its better then the original, which had many mistakes that I've tried to correct. Well anyways thanks for reading

*Baby set me free from this misery 

I can't take it any more 

Since you went away nothings been the same 

Don't know what I'm living for* 

Piper Halliwell and her two sisters Prue and Phoebe sat at their usual table at P3. The atmosphere was relatively quiet since the club was not open yet, but in a few short hours that would change as people poured in to enjoy themselves. A very distressed Piper sighed in irritation running nimble fingers over the rim of her drink. The other two sisters glanced towards each other not bothering to ask Piper what was wrong. It was a very well known fact around the Halliwell house that Piper was not in the best of moods these last few weeks. The middle sister had been downright moody for quite a while snapping at the slightest annoyance.   
"Hey Piper it's not that bad, two guys fighting over you. I wish my own problems were that bad." Phoebe snickered sarcastically putting her hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper however was not very amused by her comment.   
"Phoebe's right. You'll figure out who you really want in time. Just follow your heart." Prue added running her own fingers through long locks.   
"I know I know but I don't know what to do!" Piper mumbled banging her head a few times against the hard wood of the table. .   
"That's not going to fix the problem, and I doubt its helping." Prue commented slowly stopping her sister's destructive movements. "We could try and help you decide."   
"I guess." Piper said looking at Prue hope lingering deeply within her gaze.   
"We'll start with the good things about each guy." Phoebe exclaimed getting into this as she tapped Piper lightly on the nose. Piper didn't bother commenting on the gesture she knew it was only done to annoy her anyways.    
"Well Leo is nice, sensitive, trusting, caring, not selfish, not to mention I can tell him anything. He even gave up his job to save me." Piper listed slowly making sure not to miss anything.   
"And what about Dan?" Prue urged thoughtfully.   
"He's also nice, caring, sensitive, and he's normal."   
"No way that doesn't count Leo is normal to." Phoebe interrupted despite knowing she shouldn't have. In the end it was Piper's decision of course, but Phoebe couldn't help wanting her to pick Leo. She cared about Leo like an older brother and didn't like seeing him get hurt. Dan just didn't give off the same vibe as Leo did. Everything seemed just a little safer when he was around. Maybe it was the fact that he used to be a white lighter, but that's just how Phoebe felt. Of course she would never voice these opinions to Piper; the middle sister had to pick what path was right for herself.   
"Phoebe." Prue scolded. They had had this conversation several times, Piper had to pick for herself without meddling from her sisters, but despite that Phoebe still slipped up once and a while.   
"It's okay. I mean Phoebe is right Leo is mortal now." Piper went on. "This just isn't gonna help. Thanks anyways."   
"Hey ladies." Leo greeted walking up to the sisters.   
"Hi." Phoebe greeted back.   
"Yeah hello Leo, well Phoebe and I were just leaving. Weren't we Phoebe?" Prue elbowed her youngest sister.   
"Oh yes nice seeing you bye." Phoebe said walking out the door with Prue.   
"So how was your day?" Leo asked turning his attention back to Piper.   
"Pretty good. How was yours." She asked in return.   
"Not bad."   
"Well I guess I should open up since I have my bartender."   
"Guess so." Piper walked over to the door and opened it. A bunch of people poured in as Piper moved out of the way. Leo stood at the bar tending to the customers as Piper checked to make sure everything was fine. A few hours went by and Piper found that everything else that needed to be done didn't need her immediate attention. She noticed the bar was also pretty slow at the moment so she decided she'd visit with Leo for a little while. Maybe talking to him would clear her head.   
"So any demons lately." Leo asked in a low tone so they wouldn't be overheard by the closer patrons of the club. Piper leaned over slightly on the bar to hear what he was saying.   
"No which is a nice surprise. Of course now that I said that it probably won't last." She answered thoughtfully. In truth there hadn't been a demon attack on the sisters in a few weeks, which was obviously rare.   
"Hmmm." Leo muttered barely audible over the crowd.   
"What does hmmm mean?" Piper asked curiously, she really was enjoying the no demons and didn't wish for it to end so soon.   
"Oh nothing really." Leo responded wiping off some unknown droplets that had spilled on the bar.   
"Come on tell me."   
"Well its said that when demons don't come it sometimes means ether a really large evil is coming or someone is going to face death. I mean for a witch of course, not a normal person. Or of course evil could just be vacationing" Leo commented.   
"Oh great." Piper wined.   
"It's just what some of the other white lighters thought. Despite witches wanting no demons around the fact is without them there is an imbalance. One can not exist without the other. It could be nothing though so I wouldn't worry to much, just be on the lookout." Leo answered trying to comfort Piper slightly.   
"I guess."   
"You know what? I should get back to work." Leo said abruptly getting ready to move away.   
"There's no one to serve its okay." Piper replied grabbing his shirtsleeve.   
"I still should go." He then went to the other side of the bar. What in the world got into him Piper wondered. Just then a hand fell upon her shoulder.   
"Hey beautiful." A voice greeted from behind Piper. Piper turned slightly to see Dan. It became pretty clear why Leo had so abruptly turned cold and walked away. The only thing that could make Leo like that was Dan, and vise versa.   
"Dan hi. I thought you had to work late." Piper questioned pushing over to let her boyfriend sit next to her. He took the seat and brought Piper in for a quick kiss. When they pulled back Piper smiled fondly at him wrapping her fingers around his.   
"I got out early. You know Piper don't get mad, but I really don't like him." Dan stated nodding towards Leo. Piper let go of his hand not liking where the conversation was leading. She knew Dan didn't like Leo, but the fact still remained that Leo had done a lot for her and she wasn't going to drop him out of her life just because Dan wasn't fond of him. Especially since Leo had lost his wings because of her, she wouldn't nor wanted to give him up as a friend.    
"What Leo?" Piper questioned feigning innocence.   
"Yeah." Dan replied not believing Piper hadn't known who he was talking about.   
"Well he's my friend and there is nothing you can do about that." Piper answered getting annoyed. She hated when someone told her who she should and should not be friends with.   
"Sorry he just gives off a weird vibe. I worry about you is all; I mean he just came out of nowhere, you don't know anything about him and you just gave him a job. I'm worried he might not be who he says he is, what if he's trying to take over your club or something Piper" Dan stated concern truly dripping from his words. Piper understood his concern, she wanted to scream, but she certainly couldn't fault him for not knowing Leo was as close to an angel as you can get.    
"Leo is great ok… He's just having a bit of a rough time right now and I'm helping him out. Just please can we drop this, I don't want to fight."   
"Ok ok…. Piper come to the park tomorrow morning with me. I have something very important to tell you." Dan stated running his fingertips up Piper's arms.  
"Dan you know I have to work." Piper answered not understanding why he would ask her such a thing; he knew she had to work tomorrow.   
"Oh come on it is important." Dan pleaded.    
"All right all right I'll see if Leo can come." Piper replied despite the fact that she really didn't want to ask Leo. It wasn't his job to come make sure everything went smoothly while she was off having a good time with her boyfriend. Just the thought of it plagued her mind with a large amount of guilt.    
"Yeah yeah whatever. Well I'm gonna head out." Dan replied kissing her softly.   
"Why?" Piper asked thoughtfully she had assumed he would stick around and come back to the house with her when she was done.   
"I am tired I would like to get home. Is that a problem with you?"   
"No go right ahead." Piper said as he headed for the exit. "That went well" she muttered sarcastically to herself. She put the conversation out of her mind as she spotted Leo and joined him. He noticed she seemed upset but didn't know whether it was his place to comment or not.   
"Are you alright?" Leo questioned deciding he'd at least make sure she was ok.   
"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Piper replied smiling slightly at his inquiry.   
"Why don't you go home? I'll lock up." Leo suggested noting the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't look like she was getting much sleep lately.   
"Really?" Piper asked hesitantly guilt still plaguing her. She couldn't leave Leo tonight and ask him to come tomorrow, but she indeed had suddenly got desperately tired.   
"Yeah sure its fine with me." Leo replied reassuringly.   
"Thanks, but I couldn't I mean I was going to ask if you could come in early tomorrow."   
"Hey go home and I'll come in early two. I don't have much to do these days."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah go ahead."   
"Well I guess if you are…" Piper gave Leo a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.   
"Love you." Leo whispered staring at Piper as she left. His face turned into a frown as he thought about Dan and Piper. He wanted Piper more than anything in the world, but he wanted her to be happy even more. He wasn't sure if he was what made her happy. A single tear fell down his cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Here I am so alone 

And there's nothing in this world I can do 

Until you're back here baby 

Miss you want you need you so*

The next day Piper walked slowly to the park she really was in no hurry having a strange sense of dread within her. After about a half hour she finally made it, much to her sudden distress, Dan was sitting on a blanket waiting for her.   
"Hey there." Dan greeted as Piper sat down.   
"What did you want to talk about?" Piper asked not wanting to waste too much time.   
"First I wanted to say sorry for last night. I was really tired then I see you with Leo and I guess I just lost it. Please forgive me." Piper thought for a few seconds then looked into his eyes. All her anger from the night before disappeared and she leaned over and kissed him softly.   
"I'm not mad anymore." Piper whispered.   
"Good." Dan then got on to one knee and took Piper's hand. "Piper Halliwell will you marry me?" He whispered softly sliding a beautiful fancy ring onto her finger. Piper was caught totally surprised, she had no idea he wanted to get married.   
"Oh my god. Dan this is a huge step. I I don't know if I'm ready." Piper stuttered pulling her hand away slightly. She was at a lost for words, everything was moving so quickly.   
"Piper I love you, we should be together forever." Piper didn't know what to say to that. A part of her agreed, she wanted a normal life, and that's what Dan presented for her. Another part of her that was deeply hidden within screamed in protest. She cared for Dan very much, she really did, but did she actual love him? Love him enough to spend the rest of her life with him.   
"Dan………."   
"Its Leo isn't it? I can't believe this." Dan yelled his face flushing with anger.   
"No no it's not Leo, Dan… I just don't know if I am ready for this." Piper replied hurriedly.   
"If you don't want to get married then I guess we are over. I guess you just don't love me." Dan replied hotly feeling the sharp pang of rejection sting within him. He truly did love Piper, and every time he saw her looking at Leo he felt he was losing her little by little.   
"No Dan please."   
"Then marry me." Piper looked to the sky; she didn't know what to do. Her answer would decide a fate which she didn't even know if she was ready to accept.   
"Yes I'll marry you" Piper answered in a whisper throwing caution to the wind. The part of her that had protested in the beginning objected again strongly, but she conveniently pushed that part of her mind away for now.   
"Oh my god. We're getting married Piper I love you so much." They hugged for a long time. Dan was overjoyed, but Piper wasn't so sure.   
"I should go tell my sisters." Piper stated suddenly pulling away from her fiancé.   
"Ok I have someone I want to tell. I'll see you later. Love you." Dan kissed Piper then headed towards his car.   
Piper sat on the ground for a few minutes trying to gather everything that happened. What was she going to tell Leo? Piper didn't want to lose him, but what was she suppose to do. Piper decided to go home and consult her sisters. She walked for another half hour until she got home. Phoebe and Prue were sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Well Phoebe was flipping, rather quickly, which seemed to be grating on Prue's nerves.   
"Hey Piper your home already." Phoebe greeted as Piper walked over to the couch and sat next to her.   
"What's wrong Piper?" Prue asked noticing something wasn't right with the middle Halliwell.   
"Dan asked me to marry him." Piper said stiffly lifting up her ring to show them the glittering piece of jewelry.   
"Oh my god Piper that's wonderful. What did you say?" Prue exclaimed grabbing her wrist and studying the ring expertly.   
"I said yes." Piper answered.   
"Oh my god our sister is getting married." Phoebe exclaimed hugging Piper.   
"Now why aren't we happy?" Prue asked noticing Piper's expressing.   
"Because this was my decision and I don't know if I made the right one. Plus it's I mean I don't know if I am ready to get married." Piper answered softly dismal lining her every word.   
"Oh hun don't get married if you aren't sure you love him." Prue said hugging Piper.   
"If Dan really loves you he will wait until you are ready." Phoebe added stroking her hair.   
"I know. You guys I think I need some time alone." Piper replied getting up and heading to her room.   
"Of course." Phoebe answered as she walked out of the room. The two sisters left in the living room sat in silence for a few minutes. Both staring at each other waiting for someone to break the ice.   
"I don't think she wants to do this." Prue sighed softly closing her eyes as she felt a headache coming along. .  
"You got that feeling two?" Phoebe stated more than asked.   


A very happy Dan drove his way to P3. No one could wipe the smile off his face. He had won, Piper was his, Dan reached P3's parking lot and jumped out of his car. He then headed for the door to the club. Dan knew Piper wouldn't be there but she wasn't who he wanted to see. Walking in the club Dan spotted Leo fixing up the bar and quickly headed over towards him.   
"Hey Leo." Dan greeted with a wide smile.   
"Hi." Leo replied not sure of what to think. Dan had barely ever spoken two words to him, and when he did it certainly wasn't this cheerful. Leo knew something was up, and a part of him knew he should be dreading it.   
"Do you know where Piper is?" Dan inquired leaning against the bar.   
"Last I heard she was with you why?" Leo replied going back to his earlier business. Even if he had to converse with the other man he could at least be productive while doing so.   
"Oh she went to tell her sisters the good news a while ago. I thought maybe she had come back to the club. You know Piper always working." Dan commented causally.   
"Yep that's her." Leo answered with a nod; only letting half of his attention be occupied by Dan.   
"So are you going to come?" Dan asked trying to get back to his topic.   
"To what?" Leo questioned wondering if he had missed something with his slight inattentiveness.   
"The wedding."   
"Wedding?" The glass he was holding suddenly slipped from his grasp shattering into a thousand pieces on the floor.   
"You should watch what your doing… yea but anyways Piper and I are getting married it's a dream come true."   
"Marr married." Leo stuttered.   
"Yep!" Dan exclaimed pleased with the reaction he had gotten. "Well I'm gonna head out see yeah." As Dan   
said this he headed out of P3. Leo was left shocked, his heart felt like someone had ripped it out and torn it into a thousand pieces. He slid down to the ground near the bar. Tears fell down his eyes. He had lost and there was nothing he could do. Leo put his head in his hands and started to sob even harder. 

*Until your back here baby yeah 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know 

You are the one and I can't let you go 

So I told you lies even made you cry* 

After a while of thinking in her room Piper decided to get to work. She ran downstairs and found her sisters no where in sight.   
"Just as well I don't feel like talking to them right now." Piper replied walking out the door. She hurried to P3 having the feeling something was wrong. When she reached the club she found that Leo was nowhere in sight. Piper checked her office and found a note on top of her paperwork. Piper picked it up carefully and unfolded it slowly to reveal the message inside. 

_Dear Piper, _   
_ Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I really appreciate it. I am going to find another job and let you get on with your life. Thanks for all you have done. _   
_ Love, _   
_ Leo _

"I can't believe this." Piper dropped the letter and ran out to her car. Piper had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to see him. After driving at a speed which was certainly not legal, she reached the apartment they had just found for Leo a few days ago. Quickly she ran up the steps to his room, not bothering to knock as she burst into the room. Leo was there on the couch staring blankly into space. He didn't even seem to notice that Piper had come in. She walked over and sat next to him making him jump slightly at her presence.   
"Pi Piper what are you doing here?" Leo asked looking at the woman he loved.   
"Why are you leaving?" She asked hurt in her eyes.   
"Piper you really don't have a place in your life for me any more. You made your decision. If Dan is what makes you happy then you're making the right choice about marrying him. I'm not going to stop you, I want you to be happy."   
"Who told you?" Piper choked.   
"Dan dropped by looking for you a while ago."   
"I don't want you to go." Piper said a tear started to roll down her cheek. Leo wiped it away and stroked   
her hair.   
"Do me a favor. Don't marry him unless he makes you happy. Ok?" Piper just nodded her head in return. She started to cry even harder burying her head in Leo's shoulder. This will be the last time I hold her like this Leo thought.   
"I want you to be there." Piper sobbed "Please." Leo didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to watch Dan and her get married, but he would do anything for Piper. Even if she didn't love him like he loved her.   
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if I'm not the groom." Leo said this last part in a whisper, but Piper heard it. It made her want to cry even harder but she held it in. They stayed in a hugging position for over an hour each feeling like it would be the last time, which could very well be true. Piper sniffled slightly projecting misery, Leo wasn't sure of what to do, he wanted to give her advice, but he honestly didn't know what she wanted. Seeing her like this broke his heart even more than not being with her. Suddenly Piper pulled away.   
"I should go." She wiped her tears off her face and stood up. Leo stood next to her.   
"Bye." They both walked to the door and Piper walked out.   


A few weeks went by and Piper was feeling worse and worse about this wedding. Everything was still on as she acted all happy, but deep inside she was scared out of her mind. Phoebe had helped her pick a beautiful light blue dress and nice dresses for the other women in the wedding. She looked like an angel in it. Prue got the flowers and decorations and managed to book a nice church near the park to take them. All that was left was the invitations. Dan and Piper sat down together to do them.   
"Well we should invite my parents and all my friends" Dan started, "Plus your sisters any friends you want to invite?" Piper wasn't really listening she didn't even hear the question. "Earth to Piper." Dan said punching her playfully.   
"Oh sorry. Yeah umm Leo." Piper answered.   
"Piper I don't think he would want to come. Besides I don't know if I want him there."   
"Dannnnn……….."   
"Well do u really think he is gonna want to be there?"   
"I already asked he said he would come."   
"Great." Dan added in a sarcastic tone. Dan sighed but decided not to push it, after all he had already won, what was the harm in inviting him. After an hour they finished the invitations. 

A few weeks went by and the day of the wedding came nearer and nearer. Piper was very nervous by the day of the wedding.   
"Oh my god, oh my god. Guys I don't think I can do this." Piper said pacing back and forth in her beautiful dress. Her hair was up in a bun with flowers circling it. Two pieces of her hair fell in the front making her look very elegant.   
"Calm down calm down. It's natural to feel this way before your wedding." Prue tried to relax her sister. 

"Get Leo in here now." Piper said she needed to have him clam her down. He was the only one in the world whose voice could make her calm.   
"I'll go get him." Phoebe volunteered walking out of the room they were in. Phoebe searched the rows of people, but Leo was nowhere in site. "Oh this is gonna calm her down." Phoebe commented in a sarcastic tone. She looked one more time around then headed back to her sisters. 

Leo was on his way to the wedding. He had gotten up late and was very late for the big event. So he was driving at an unusual high speed. Leo was determined not to miss this he promised Piper.   
"You know Leo you shouldn't drive so fast." A woman appeared in the passenger seat. She smiled wickedly. Leo jumped startled and looked to his side, he looked in astonishment.   
"You can't be here I vanquished you years ago."   
"You should watch where you're going." The women said pointing to the road. Leo turned to it and noticed there was no road in front of him. Suddenly the car hit a tree head on. Leo was thrown through the windshield forgetting to put his seat belt on when he got in.   
"Paybacks a bitch isn't it." The women laughed looking at the almost lifeless body. 

  
"Piper I'm sorry, but he wasn't out there." Phoebe said to her older sister. Piper looked around the room as if he would appear.   
"He has to be." Piper told her sisters.   
"Maybe it was too much for him." Prue said trying to get Piper to relax.   
"No he promised. Something must have happen. Where are my car keys?" Piper said quickly.   
"In your purse but hun the wedding is going to start." Prue answered.   
"I don't care." Piper yelled grabbing her purse and running out the door.   
"Dan isn't gonna be too happy." Phoebe replied looking at where Piper had stood.   
"Come on let's try and stall." Prue said leading the way to the crowd.   
Piper drove fast down the road her sisters and she had come down before. Her gut was screaming that something was wrong. Suddenly Piper spotted Leo's car and gasped at the wreckage.   
"Oh my god Leo!" Piper yelled running out of the car to Leo's. A strange woman was standing over Leo's body. A fate glow was coming from Leo into the women's body.   
"Get away from him." Piper yelled running towards her. She tried to freeze the women, but it wouldn't work.   
"Fool your powers don't work on me." The women laughed "Mark my words little girl I'll be back to finish the job." Then the women vanished. Piper didn't think about the woman again, she just rushed over to Leo. Piper wasn't a doctor but she could tell he was in bad shape. His body lay in a lifeless heap with red pools of blood dripping everywhere. Piper pulled him close to her chest, taking care not to agitate the injuries she could see. Tears pushed past her eyelashes trickling down her cheeks as she buried her face in his hair, not caring about the staining blood.   
"Leo please don't leave me. I love you. I know now I want you not Dan." Piper cried.   
Then she remembered her cell phone. She quickly got it out of her purse and dialed 911. They told her that they would be there as soon as possible. Piper just sat there with Leo in her arms crying uncontrollable.   
After what seemed like days the ambulance arrived. They carried Leo inside and Piper sat next to him holding his hand. Soon they were at the hospital. The doctors took Leo to the ER and Piper was left alone in the waiting room. All she could do was sit there and cry. After an hour of crying she got herself under control. Deciding her sisters must be worried about her Piper dialed the churches number on her cell.   
"Hello may I speak to Prue or Phoebe Halliwell?" Piper said to whoever picked up the phone. After a minutes pause Phoebe picked up.   
"Piper where in the hell have you been we have been worried sick?" Phoebe exclaimed clearly very worried.   
Piper felt tears well up in her eyes.   
"Phoebe get to the hospital quickly. Bring Prue."   
"Why what happen? Piper did you get hurt?" Phoebe asked even more worried than before.   
"Just come quickly I need you guys." Piper then hung up and stared at the wall blankly. Her heart felt like   
someone had ripped in out and torn it into a thousands pieces. How could she have been so stupid? In her heart she knew she loved Leo all along. Why couldn't she have realized it sooner? 


	3. Chapter 3

*Baby I was so wrong 

I promise you now my love is true 

This is where my heart belongs 

Cos here I am so alone* 

"Prue Prue where are you?" Phoebe yelled over the angry crowd desperation almost taking over. Prue appeared besides her sister hearing the urgent tone Phoebe was using.   
"What's wrong Pheeps?" Prue asked worried that Piper was hurt.   
"Piper just called she wants us to go to the hospital right away." Phoebe cried out letting worry take over her.   
"Is she hurt?" Prue asked even more concerned now that her suspicions might be confirmed.   
"She wouldn't say all she told me was that she needed us." Phoebe answered her oldest sister waving her arms dramatically.   
"Well let's go." Prue said running towards the exit with Phoebe close behind her. Close to the door they literally bumped into Dan.   
"Where the hell is Piper?" Dan yelled looking at the two distressed Halliwells.   
"At the hospital." Phoebe said running past him not bothering to stop to see if he was following them. Dan was confused, but he followed the crazed youngest sister despite the fact. He wanted to make sure his fiancé wasn't hurt just as much as the sisters. . After an hour of driving through traffic, during which Phoebe had voice complaints about everyone in San Francisco being out, they finally reached the hospital. Prue had also filled Dan in on what they knew before they all rushed into the hospital.   
"Where can we find Piper Halliwell?" Phoebe asked the nurse. The nurse typed in a few things in her computer but ended up with nothing.   
"Sorry miss she hasn't been admitted." The girl answered. "Wait did you say Piper?" The girl asked as the three worried people where about to walk away.   
"Yes yes Piper Halliwell." Prue practically yelled becoming quite frustrated herself.   
"I think a Piper came in with a young man. If this is who you are talking about she would be in the waiting room of the ER." Prue and Phoebe both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that there sister wasn't hurt. Then Phoebe got another worried look on her face.   
"Leo." She whispered to Prue.   
"Oh god." Both the girls ran to the waiting room. Leaving Dan behind even more confused then before. They saw their sister sitting on a chair looking blankly at the wall. Her once beautiful hair had all fallen down, pieces scattered here and there. The flowers that had made it even more spectacular had all withered away as if in mourning for a terrible loss. Her gorgeous blue dress was torn and all Piper's makeup had been wiped away by tears.   
"Oh Piper." Prue said walking over to her. Piper looked up and gave a halfhearted smile at the sight of her sisters.   
"I'm glad you guys are here." She whispered getting up and hugging the two girls. Tears again fell upon here cheeks and she cried into her sisters seeking the support that they so readily gave. After a few minutes of standing in that hug Dan appeared in the doorway. He didn't say anything though, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Soon Piper broke off the hug and sat back down, the two girls followed her.   
"What happen hun?" Prue asked pushing some of her hair out of her face and gently wiping her tear stained cheeks.   
"I found his car and a weird woman was there. I don't know what she was doing, but it wasn't anything good. She disappeared and I ran to Leo. He had hit a tree head on." Piper whispered so that Dan couldn't hear the magical parts.   
"Great this is just great. He had this one planned out, very convenient." Dan stated looking at the three girls.   
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked anger started to boil inside of her. She didn't like the way this was heading.   
"He planned all of this. Can't you see? He knew if he got hurt then you would go running back to him." Dan answered in an annoyed tone as if it was as plain as day.   
"I can't believe you would say such a thing. You know what Dan this relationship was a total mistake. I don't need this shit right now. I don't want to marry you and in fact I don't want to ever see you again." Piper yelled throwing the ring to the ground in front of Dan.   
"So you're going to let Leo win his little game?" Dan questioned looking at Piper as if she had grown another head.   
"GET OUT!!!!!!!" She yelled pointing to the exit in rage. Dan was startled by her outbreak and decided that it was in his best interest to leave for now. "Fine." He grumbled stalking out of the hospital doors. "I was so stupid." Piper whispered sitting back on the chair in between her sisters.   
"No Piper don't say that." Phoebe said hugging her not wanting Piper to blame herself.   
"This is all my fault if I had realized that Dan was such a jerk Leo wouldn't be hurt, and if I had been more careful he wouldn't be mortal and and and he wouldn't be able to get hurt." Piper choked on the last part the guilt piling down on her.   
"Piper sweetie if it had happen all over again Leo would have made the same decisions. He would have saved you again." Prue went on knowing that she spoke the truth.   
"But if I had been more careful he wouldn't have to."   
"Come on stop that. It's not going to help Leo now." Phoebe stated forcefully running her hands through Piper's hair.   
"Your right. What if he dies? God I would never forgive myself. He can't die we have so much to do together. I have so much to tell him." Piper whispered new tears replaced the ones her sisters had wiped away.   
"Piper none of this is your fault." Phoebe insisted before she could continue a doctor came out from the ER. He swiftly headed over to the three women.   
"Is he okay?" Piper asked quickly getting out of her seat.   
"Are you family?" The doctor asked inspecting the sisters.   
"Yes!" Piper yelled not liking how he avoided the question.   
"First of all Miss you are going to have to calm down." The doctor answered giving the girls a knowing look.   
"Calm down, calm down, you want me to calm down when the person I love could be dead! Now is he ok?" Piper yelled letting her emotions get the best of her.   
"Piper he's right calm down." Prue told her little sister. Piper gave her a look that might have killed Prue if looks could kill.   
"Well there was internal damage, he broke four ribs, lost a lot of blood, and hit his head pretty hard. We have him stable for now, but we don't know if he is going make it. Right now the key for his survival is for him to make it past these critical hours. There is some swelling of the brain, so if he does make it through this he could slip into a coma. The sooner he wakes up the better his chances are that there will be no brain damage." After hearing this Piper was shocked. She couldn't say anything she fell back into her chair. Feeling her heart being ripped into even more pieces she put her head in her hands and started to cry. Prue held her close, but nothing could make Piper feel any better. After talking to Phoebe a little more the doctor quickly left to go attend to other matters.   
"Piper hun the doctor said you could see him if you want. Just one of us at a time though. You should go in there Leo needs you." Phoebe knelt down and whispered this to Piper. After a few minutes Piper got up and headed to the room they had taken Leo.   
"Oh god Prue I can't believe this is happening." Phoebe exclaimed sitting down.   
"I know I know." Prue answered.   
"He is going to make it through this right?" Phoebe asked hoping for some reassurance from her sister. Prue didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell both the younger girls that everything would be fine. Deep down inside Prue didn't know anything and she was just as scared as them.   
Piper stood in the doorway to Leo's room. She was afraid to go close to him fearing that he would disappear once she stepped in. Finally she walked over to his bed; Piper winced at the sight of the man she loved. She sat down in a chair next to the bed and took Leo's hand. It felt clammy like he had a fever. Piper gently touched his face, as more tears pored out of her eyes.   
"God Leo don't die please I need you." Piper put her head on his lap and cried softly.   
After an hour Piper hadn't come out of the room Leo was in and Phoebe was getting antsy.   
"Screw what the doctors say I'm going to go see him." Phoebe announced walking over to the room. Prue just sighed not having the strength to fight with her youngest sister. Phoebe walked into the room, she saw Leo lying peacefully on the bed with Piper's head on his lap. She appeared to have cried herself to sleep. The sight made tears come out of Phoebe's own eyes.   
"Oh god Piper doesn't deserve this." Phoebe cried. Piper heard Phoebe's sobs and picked her head up.   
"Piper I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."   
"Its ok I wasn't really sleeping." Piper answered looking Leo over to make sure nothing had happen. Phoebe quickly wiped away her tears not wanting to upset Piper even more. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor appeared.   
"I thought I said one at a time." He said looking at the two sisters.   
"Whatever." Phoebe muttered not bothering with the doctor.   
"Anyways you three should go home and get some rest. Its past hours any ways."   
"I'm not leaving Leo." Piper said sternly. I don't care if I have to freeze this whole dam hospital I'm not leaving him, Piper thought.   
"Fine." The doctor answered not wanting to get in a fight. He knew this was a rough time it didn't look good for this young man. "I'm going to check on him." The doctor replied Piper moved over to Phoebe so that the doctor could get by. She watched him closely being very protective of Leo. Just in case he was a crazed demon or something, which wouldn't be the first time. After a few minutes Phoebe decided to go back out to Prue.   
Prue saw her sister walking towards her, she was hoping that Leo had some how woken up.   
"Any change?" She asked as Phoebe sat down.   
"No. You should go see him," Phoebe told her.   
"You going to be okay out here alone?"   
"I'm a big girl I can deal." Phoebe answered as Prue got up. Prue gave her sister a hug then went to Leo and Piper. She saw the same scene that Phoebe had seen. Only Prue decided to not make up her sister, Piper needed as much sleep as she could get so Prue left. She sat next to Phoebe who had fallen asleep as well. Prue decided to try and get some rest knowing it was going to be a long few days.   


The next morning the doctor awakened Prue, Phoebe was still asleep next to her.   
"I figured since you are the oldest you should know first." The doctor told a sleepy Prue. As soon as she heard this she jumped up.   
"Oh god don't tell me he's gone." Prue questioned tears threatening to drop.   
"No he made it through the night okay, which is the good news." The doctor said encouragingly.   
"What's the bad news then?" Prue asked in a fearful tone.   
"He slipped into a coma." The doctor answered. Prue sat down comprehending what the doctor had just told her.   
"God for how long?" She asked stunned.   
"We don't know it could be hours, days, weeks, years…" The doctor said the last part softly, but Prue heard it load and clear. "I have to get back to work, I am deeply sorry." The doctor replied sadly, and then left Prue to think. As soon as the doctor left Phoebe awoke. She saw some tears in her sister's eyes and feared the worst.   
"Oh my God Prue he's dead." Phoebe cried hugging Prue. Prue was startled not knowing Phoebe had gotten up yet.   
"No no he….slipped into a coma." Prue told her sister hugging her back.   
"Oh no does Piper know?"   
"I don't think so. I better go tell her." Prue got up and headed for Leo's room. Phoebe followed close behind. Piper was still asleep on Leo, holding his hand tightly. Prue didn't want to wake her up, but she knew Piper would be mad if she didn't, gently she poked Piper.   
"Hunny get up." She whispered. Piper opened her eyes and gave Prue a confused looked. She then stared around the room tears forming in her eyes.   
"I had hoped it was just a bad nightmare." Piper muttered looking at her sisters.   
"Piper hun……" Prue didn't know how to continue.   
"What is it?" Piper asked not liking the way Prue had stopped mid sentence. The only times she did that was when she knew something that would upset her sisters.   
"Well the doctor told me that…….. that Leo umm slipped into a coma last night." Prue told her younger sister looking away slightly.   
"No." That's all Piper could say. She took her attention back to Leo and traced the outline of his face. All she could do was stare at him and cry. That's all any of the sisters could do.   


All Leo could see was darkness, he could feel people around him, but he didn't know who they were. He tried to move but his body was paralyzed. All he could do was lay in the darkness and listen to the voices around him. Immediately he recognized Piper's voice, she was crying and so were the other two voices with her. He knew they must be her sisters, but he couldn't make out what the other two women were saying. Leo could only hear Piper's mesmerizing voice, even when it was sobbing.   
"Oh god Leo wake up soon. I don't want to live in this world without you. You have to wake up there is so much I want to tell you. Don't leave me Leo." He tried to tell Piper he was there and would never leave her. Leo's voice wouldn't work tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted to tell Piper everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Why were they doing this to him? Why?   


It had been weeks since Leo had slipped into a coma, and nothing had changed. Piper wouldn't leave his side in fear he would slip away from her while she was gone. All she did was sit next to him and pray for Leo to wake up. Prue and Phoebe came by everyday. They had to keep leaving their lives or they would lose the house and everything else. Piper didn't mind she didn't want them to witness her so weak all the time. They tried to get Piper out of the   
hospital with the help of the doctors, but she would just freeze them. So Prue and Phoebe stopped trying.   
One night when Piper sat next to Leo she noticed the date. It was the day of her and   
Leo's first kiss. This made Piper cry remembering how happy she was back then. She took a hold of Leo's hand and squeezed it gently.   
"Remember that day. We were so happy; I can't imagine never being   
kissed like that again." Piper then laid her head on his lap and fell fast asleep.


End file.
